Punto Medio
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque al final ella prefería un punto medio... y aunque podía amar la pasividad de uno como la espontaneidad del otro sabia que nada se comparaba a él... su amor... Mail Jeevas. MattxLinda


Bueno... este es un pequeño desvarío que salió de la nada y que me decidí a escribir y publicar ^_^... espero que les guste...

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo los tomo para realizar la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Punto Medio **

El día comenzaba para todos y ella sonreía. Se arreglaba esmeradamente mientras pensaba en él. Era extraño y quizás más de alguno lo tomaría a mal pero eso no le importaba, la opinión del resto era insignificante e innecesaria a su ver.

Salió casi bailando de la habitación. Sus zapatillas haciendo un sonido singular mientras su falda se mecía al son de su andar. Su blusa sencilla de botones frontales en color rosa tierno y su cabello suelto cayendo en su espalda. Cargaba en sus brazos unas libretas y unos cuantos lápices. Recorrió los pasillos con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar e impregnar de ánimo a todos y todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

En cuanto llegó al salón de clases muchos se giraron a verla, se veía tan radiante y aun los más apartados le prestaban atención a lo siguiente que haría.

La chica dejó sus cosas en el pupitre y girándose, miró en los pupitres hasta dar con quien buscaba por lo que amplio aun más su sonrisa para encaminarse hacia él.

El distraído chico fue sorprendido por un cálido abrazo obligándolo a tirar el objeto con el que jugaba y al ver a la chica sonrió para envolverla en sus brazos.

- Buenos días Matt – saludó justo antes de recibir y dar un cálido beso que a mas de alguna le dio envidia

- Buenos días Linda – le dijo una vez el beso se rompió - ¿qué tal dormiste? – pregunto sin soltarla, más bien la acomodó hasta que terminó sentada frente a él en el pupitre con sus brazos envolviendo sus caderas

- Muy bien, esperando que la mañana se haga presente para verte... como siempre – menciono sonriendo traviesa

Matt sonrió a sus palabras, la felicidad se irradiaba por todos lados. Se fundieron en otro beso tierno, dejando que sus labios se rozaran al inicio para luego besarse. Matt se sentía dichoso, aun cuando la dicha se paga con un precio. Jamás se imaginó que estaría así... con la chica que su amigo quería así como su rival también quienes recién aparecían en la puerta y se quedaban viendo a la pareja de enamorados.

Near les miró por unos segundos para luego girar la mirada y entrar con la calma de siempre aunque con una extraña sensación en el fondo de su ser la cual simplemente prefería ignorar. Mello en cambio mostraba una expresión de fastidio que luego sustituyó por una mueca que prefirió deshacer mientras comía una barra de chocolate. Ambos por igual sabían una cosa y estaban consientes de ella: la habían perdido.

Porque ambos habían tenido su cariño y de alguna manera su amor pero ella había preferido a alguien más por sobre ellos quienes a su manera la habían alejado.

Mientras que Near la tuvo siempre a su lado jamás le importó demasiado ser un poco mas demostrativo con ella, se mantenía como siempre sin pensar que ella se alejaría buscando el amor que él no podía demostrarle. Al contrario Mello le hacía participe de su afecto sin embargo su constante reto hacia Near le hizo creer que su cariño iba a soportar ser el trofeo sobre él. Al final Linda no pudo estar ni con el chico que constantemente dibujaba y quería, ni mucho menos con el chico que le devolvía su afecto aunque se jactaba de haber obtenido algo que Near nunca podría tener de nuevo.

En medio de dos polos opuestos ella se refugió en su amigo que como un punto medio lograba calmar la decepción que sufría, para cuando se dio cuenta descubrió que aunque podía amar a Near y a Mello era a Matt a quien podía acudir y con quién podía dejar el pasado atrás... a su lado había encontrado el equilibrio y la felicidad que ingenuamente creyó conseguir con ambos.

La plática trivial de Linda y Matt siguió envuelta de cariños y besos que con una sonrisa ambos se daban, para cuando el docente llegaron ellos se despidieron con una cómplice mirada.

Linda volvió su vista hacia Mello dándole una sonrisa amable como las que siempre le daba y luego, cuando llegó a su lugar, volvió a ver a Near a quien por igual le sonrió sin recibir más respuesta que una mirada sin emoción aunque en el interior de él era diferente.

Ambos eran polos opuestos y ella los quería pero a la larga ese cariño la fue agobiando... era demasiado frio o demasiado caliente y ella no pudo seguir por mas atada a algo que sabia no tenia equilibrio y ahí fue donde descubrió, luego de un tiempo, que existía un punto medio. No importó que criticaran mas de alguno el que hubiese estado con Near y luego con Mello... ella había encontrado a alguien que podía amar y a quien decidió darle una oportunidad... con él había descubierto un nuevo mundo de felicidad y dejo de estar fraccionada como se sentía en un inicio.

Porque al final ella prefería un punto medio... y aunque podía amar la pasividad de uno como la espontaneidad del otro sabia que nada se comparaba a él... su amor... Mail Jeevas. Sonrió. En mitad de clases miró hacia él quien le miró y sonrió.

Mello no lo odiaba pero aun así le fastidiaba el como la había perdido ante él.

Near no la odiaba porque al fin y al cabo su propia actitud la había alejado.

Mello no la odiaba porque su propia forma de ser acabó por hartarla y su constante rivalidad era algo que a ella no le gustaba.

Near no lo odiaba porque al menos él le había dado sonrisas que escasamente conseguía a su lado y al final no había sido su culpa el quererla.

Ambos no podían culparlos de encontrar el amor entre ellos pero perderla les había dolido por igual porque aun cuando Mello lo expresaba y Near lo callaba, lo cierto es que tuvieron que perderla para valorarla pero mientras sonriera con la felicidad que lo hacía nada mas importaba.

La campana sonó y ellos volvieron a reunirse. Salieron de la mano perdidos en su mundo mientras aquellos opuestos los miraban.

Cada uno por su lado simplemente se resignaron a perderla para siempre y a seguir sus vidas cargando ese peso... pero Linda sonreía feliz y tranquila, tomando la mano de aquel que le había dado el equilibrio a su vida y a sus emociones sabiendo que por igual Matt había encontrado toda la felicidad y amor que esperaba.

Ambos habían obtenido un amor fuerte que inconscientemente siempre existió y que no se dejó ver hasta que se dieron la oportunidad... ahora podían disfrutar de ese sentimiento juntos.

- Te amo – una expresión sellada con sus labios y tan real como el cálido abrazo que compartían... ellos se amaban más de lo que alguna vez imaginaron y agradecían el estar juntos cada día de su vida

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno... he aquí este pequeño fic

Oficialmente me siento traidora a mi venita NeLi pero como dije, fue un desvarío que salió de repente mientras oía una canción ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado y a pesar de todo la pareja me gusta así que no me siento tan mal por escribir sobre esta ^_^... en fin, mis agradecimientos por leer desde ya

Nos vemos!

**¿Me dejarían un review? Sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
